1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for driving a display device, and more particularly, to a method for driving a flat display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat display devices have featured rich color performance that they are widely applied in various fields. Improving the display quality of the flat display device and providing a more stable image with a richer color performance are one of designers' main concerns.
FIG. 1 is a schematic graph of a conventional display device. With reference to FIG. 1, the display device 100 includes a substrate 101, a plurality of pixels 102 and a gate driver 103. The pixels are formed on the substrate 101, the gate driver 103 is connected to the pixels via scan lines 104, and the pixels 102 receive a common voltage signal Vcom by way of common voltage lines 105. During a frame period, the gate driver sequentially provides scanning signals to the scan lines 104 so as to sequentially drive the pixels 102. Meanwhile, the level of the common voltage signal varies according to different design requirements.
However, during the frame period of the display device, the frame would generate a plurality of horizontal lines respectively with different brightness from the side of the viewer. The horizontal lines degrade the display quality and the viewer may thus suffer from visual fatigue.
To solve the aforesaid horizontal line phenomenon, a conventional driving method is implemented. The driving method drives all scan lines according to a driving sequence. FIG. 2 is a time diagram illustrating the conventional driving method. In this conventional driving method, the gate lines G1, G3 and G5 are sequentially driven, and before starting to drive next group of scan lines, the level of the common voltage signals are reversed from high to low. Later, the gate lines G2, G4 and G6 are sequentially driven. Also, before starting to drive next group of scan lines, the level of the common voltage signals are reversed from low to high.
Therefore, a new display device and driving method thereof should be provided with the intention to sufficiently eliminate the phenomenon of the horizontal lines and provide a high-quality frame displayed on the flat display device.